Sentimientos prohibidos
by Boone-spn
Summary: John/Sam John ama a Sam... pero no quiere acercarse, se siente mal consigo mismo por desearle de ese modo pero no puede evitarlo. Un día pasa algo que los llevara a ambos a questionarse si de verdad vale la pena estar separados... Angst/Love


Título: Sentimientos prohibidos  
Autora: Boone  
Estado: Oneshot (completo)  
Pairing: John/Sam  
Rate: NC-18  
Advertencias: Angst, incesto, intento de violación...  
Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos y no obtengo beneficio alguno de esto, excepto mi satisfacción personal y esas cosas XD

SUGERENCIAS DE MÚSICA: 

.com/listen/67a298f/So-far-away-Crossfade  
.com/listen/4735e12/Breath-me-Sia-Furler

Y antes que nada... agradecer a Parker (duendenocturno) su corrección! Graciassssssssss

**Sentimientos prohibidos**

Sentía que no debía hacerlo, que era algo que le estaba prohibido... pero aún así se acercó sigilosamente y se sentó sobre la mullida cama, admirando ese gran cuerpo en la oscuridad... ¡cuánto había crecido!

La última vez que lo vio era un adolescente torpe y patoso, un empollón, un niño adorable, desgarbado e imberbe... pero ahora era todo un hombre... tan alto, tan guapo, musculoso, de espaldas anchas...

Elevó una mano pero paró en seco, no podía hacerlo, no podía tocarle_... _Se levantó intentando no hacer ruido pero golpeó la mesita con la rodilla y Sam despertó.

-¿Qué pasa papá? –preguntó rascándose los ojos.

-Nada hijo... nada, he tropezado –se excusó sonrojándose por su torpeza- Vuelve a dormirte.

Sam se giró en la cama y se destapó hasta la cintura, John se mordió los labios y lo miró... la camiseta medio subida, dejando ver la parte baja de la espalda y el pantalón ligeramente bajado mostrando la cinturilla del bóxer. John gimió y se fue al baño. ¡Qué tortura! Era su hijo... _sangre de su sangre_... no podía desearle así... ¡estaba mal! Pero no podía controlarse. Tenía que aguantar, al menos hasta que llegara Dean.

Sí, estaban solos en el pequeño cuarto del motel. Dean había salido al bar. Quería acompañarle pero en el último momento había puesto una excusa barata y se había quedado... Últimamente Dean no salía mucho así que decidió quedarse para poder estar con Sam. En ese momento se arrepintió de haberlo echo pues el susodicho soltó un sonoro suspiro mientras se recolocaba en la cama.

Salió del baño y lo miró curioso. Estaba dormido con una gran sonrisa pintada en la cara, se sentó en la cama de nuevo, con cuidado de no despertarle. Su corazón se encogió al rozar la piel de los brazos con la yema de los dedos. Tan suave, tan tersa... y esos músculos, tan duros...

Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando, al rozar la tibia piel del cuello, Sam gimió. Volvió a acariciar el cuello, el mismo resultado. Lo repitió una y otra vez, intoxicándose con los gemidos. Se acercó más y le pasó la mano por el pecho. Se obligó a no mover la mano, pero no pudo hacerlo, la deslizó arriba y abajo notando como Sam se estremecía y gemía.

Su mano chocó contra la cinturilla del pantalón pero al bajar la mirada se quedó completamente quieto. Sam estaba empalmado... Quería tocarle, besarle,... ¡joder! ¡Quería hacerle lo inimaginable! ¡Lo indecible! Pero no podía hacerlo... no podía pasar. Gruñó de rabia.

Tenía que irse de allí, inmediatamente.

*************************

Apagó el móvil. Lo había encendido por si había algo de importancia vital pero sólo eran mensajes de Dean y Sam preguntándole porqué se había ido. Ya hacía una semana que había huido. No iba a volver... si lo hacía estaba seguro de no poder controlarse. Y no quería herir a Sam... No es que quisiera hacerle daño... sólo quería tenerlo, hacerlo suyo, enseñarle, mostrarle con hechos lo que no podía decir con palabras. Pero estaba seguro de que Sam, después de eso, no querría volverlo a ver en la vida.

_No podía evitarlo, le quería, le amaba..._

Sam había crecido tanto, se había hecho tan alto, tan guapo...

Entró en un bar y pidió una copa. _Esos labios_. Otra copa. _Ese cuerpo_. Otra copa. _Esa maldita erección que le había estado atormentando por las noches_.

-Déme la botella... –dijo John tambaleándose. La cogió y se fue hasta su coche, una vieja chatarra que había pedido prestada a Bobby. Cogió la carretera y comenzó a conducir dando tumbos, haciendo eses. Hasta que al final no pudo más y paró a un lado de la carretera.– Sam... Sammuel... –gimió bajando su bragueta y acariciándose.

Lloriqueó al notar lo duro que estaba y comenzó a masturbarse con fuerza, rápido, cuanto menos durara mejor. Ya se le hacía difícil pajearse pensando en su hijo como para encima estar media hora así. Las dos últimas sacudidas fueron brutales. Levantó las caderas y se corrió, gruñendo, sobre su camisa. Se la quitó y la lanzó a un lado del coche, aún le quedaba la camiseta interior.

Volvió a pisar el acelerador y se metió en la carretera de nuevo, esquivando a los coches que venían de frente, gritando enfurecido por sentirse tan bien, debería sentirse mal después de haber hecho eso pero no... Se sentía de maravilla. Volvió a esquivar a otro coche "Estás loco" le gritó el otro conductor. Se había metido en el carril contra dirección. Rectificó y siguió su camino. Encendió el móvil de nuevo y vibró, avisando de un mensaje. _Buzón de voz_

"Papá... por favor oye el mensaje. Soy yo, Sam. _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él?_ ¿Por qué te fuiste así, papá? De repente... me desperté y te habías ido sin dar ninguna explicación. Dean se ha ido a buscarte y... "

Cerró el teléfono y lo lanzó contra el asiento trasero. ¿Por qué tenía que poner esa voz? Tan dulce, tan triste... De un volantazo giró y cambió de sentido. No podía alejarse, sabía que cada vez que Sam le pidiera que fuera, él iría. Le era imposible, le necesitaba cerca aunque ello fuera una tortura para él...

Paró delante del hotel, pero no bajó. Cogió la botella, que estaba en el asiento del copiloto, y echó un buen trago. _Calma... calma..._

Salió del coche y se metió las llaves en el bolsillo del pantalón. Picó a la puerta, arrepintiéndose una vez más de no tener voluntad. Sam abrió y se abalanzó encima de él rodeándole con los brazos, haciéndole sentir culpable otra vez por necesitarle tanto.

-Lo siento... lo siento... perdóname... lo siento –repetía John una y otra vez.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Sam. Él no respondió, sólo le agarró la cara y le besó. Gimió al notar esos finos labios contra los suyos. Mordió y lamió, notando como el cuerpo al que agarraba con fuerza se revolvía inquieto. Sam le golpeaba en el pecho, tratando de alejarlo sin mucho éxito. Afianzó el agarre y le besó con fuerza, haciéndole daño.

-Déjame –gritó Sam enfadado entre beso y beso. Su padre había bebido, estaba borracho y le estaba besando...

-No –hizo una llave a Sam, retorciéndole el brazo detrás de la espalda y lo pegó a la pared de cara. Aplastándole la mejilla contra el marco de la puerta, todavía abierta- Me has pedido que vuelva, ahora no me pidas que me aleje –le susurró al oído, lamiéndolo y luego bajando por el cuello, dando mordiscos.

Intentó zafarse del agarre pero no podía, conocía todos sus movimientos... evidentemente, pues había sido su padre el que le había enseñado a luchar, era inútil intentar sorprenderle. John bajó un mano hasta la cadera oyendo súplicas de Sam "No... papa... no... por favor" repetía con la voz quebrada mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla al tiempo que una mano se colaba en sus pantalones, tocándole.

Se odiaba, era despreciable... podía haber parado cuando lo había besado, inventarse alguna excusa... pero ahora era demasiado tarde, aunque parara, Sam no se lo perdonaría nunca. Además, su piel era tan suave, había crecido tanto... Movió la mano bajo los pantalones, acariciándole la polla por encima de la tela.

_No deberías vivir, eres asqueroso... es tu hijo -se repetía una y otra vez_

Tan duro... tan... _tan grande..._ Gimió y metió la mano dentro de la ropa interior, notando la piel bajo su mano, notando como ese miembro se endurecía, se calentaba y crecía.

Sam gimió y lloriqueó, quejándose y suplicándole que parara, que no le hiciera eso... John se separó... otra vez eso, de nuevo carcomiéndole: culpabilidad. El teléfono de Sam sonó sobresaltándolos a ambos. John aprovechó y salió por la puerta, dispuesto a no volver jamás.

*************************

Sam lloraba encogido y hecho un ovillo bajo las sábanas. Dean dormía plácidamente en la cama de al lado. Pero él no podía dormir, no después de lo que pasó con su padre. Ya hacía dos meses que se había largado, mucho tiempo desde aquello, _eso_ de lo que no quería hablar nunca. Dean le había preguntado muchas veces pero él nunca había respondido.

Aquella noche, en cuanto cogió el teléfono, su padre se fue. Dean le hablaba desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica pero él no podía hablar sólo sollozaba e hipaba. Dean llegó, preocupado, y lo abrazó. Pero no se calmó hasta pasada una semana. Y aún ahora recordaba todo lo que había pasado. Se sentía mal... se sentía sucio... y, sobre todo, echaba de menos a su padre...

Era irónico pero en realidad no lo odiaba, como dejaba entrever siempre que se encontraban, y tampoco le tenía rencor por la discusión... Sonrió amargamente al recordad cuando comenzó todo... La discusión la provocó él... Él y sólo él. Lo hizo porque quería una excusa para largarse de allí... porque no podía soportar estar cerca de su padre... no sin pensar cosas que no debía...

Le deseaba... le deseaba de verdad... no era lo que un hijo debería sentir hacia su padre... le quería de manera enfermiza y posesiva. Cuando era más joven creía que se le pasaría, que era un "cuelgue" como su hermano se refería a muchas de las chicas con las que iba a dar una vuelta. Pero poco a poco fue empeorando y un buen día entró en el motel de turno, antes de tiempo, pues el profesor estaba enfermo y no tenían clase, y al entrar oyó gimoteos y respiraciones entrecortadas en el baño... se acercó, curioso, y vio a su padre con una mano apoyada en el lavabo y la otra moviéndose rápidamente sobre su polla.

Parpadeó varias veces y tragó saliva, pero tenía la garganta seca... rasposa... su padre gruñó y comenzó a susurrar cosas que no alcanzaba a oír, porque lo único que oía era su corazón latiéndole desbocado. John se tensó, agarrando el mármol con fuerza y gritó... _Sammuel_... gritó su nombre...

Sam se fue y volvió horas más tarde, haciendo ver que nada había pasado. Semanas más tarde no podía más y fue cuando decidió huir, dejar todo atrás, intentar olvidar. Discutió con su padre y se fue a la Universidad.

Se sentía culpable, sabía que su padre le deseaba, el sentimiento era mutuo... pero no podía... estaba prohibido, pecado, era algo por lo que se condenarían a ir al infierno con el peor de los castigos... Pero le echaba de menos, cada minuto, cada segundo que pasaba alejado de su padre era una tortura.

Esa noche que llegó borracho... no quería que pasara nada porque sabía que si ocurría algo acabarían marcados, para siempre... no habría vuelta atrás...

Si su padre hubiera insistido un poco más no se habría negado, habría acabado sucumbiendo, pero sonó el móvil... y su padre se fue. Sam sabía que su padre no pensaba volver.

Gruñó y mordió la almohada, rezando por quedarse dormido y no soñar otra vez con las manos de John recorriendo su cuerpo.

*************************

John se levantó de la cama con dolor de cabeza, cosa habitual en esos últimos meses. Durante semanas no pudo dormir toda la noche, se despertaba muchas veces, sobresaltado por los sueños o simplemente no podía dormir. Era una pesadilla... finalmente, cuando ya no pudo más, un médico le recetó unos somníferos. Por fin podía dormir, lo malo eran los dolores de cabeza... malditos efectos secundarios...

Cada día era peor que el anterior, y cada sueño más desdibujado... ya no recordaba el tacto de la piel de Sam... Dos putos meses alejado de él... un infierno. Se frotó los ojos y se sentó al borde de la cama, molesto por no poder recordad lo único que merecía la pena...

Salió del motel como cada mañana y fue al bar más cercano, cogió el periódico e hizo su pedido. No había nada en los periódicos... ¿por qué, con todo el tiempo que tenían, los puñeteros demonios habían decidido darles descanso ahora? Justo cuando lo que él necesitaba era exorcizar varios miles de demonios y decapitar unos cientos de vampiros...

Suspiró pesadamente, se pondría al volante, como siempre hacía cuando quería relajarse.

Carretera y velocidad.

*************************

-Sam, ¿algún día me dirás qué te pasa? –preguntó Dean preocupado por su hermano- Casi no comes, no duermes... simplemente te dedicas a hacer lo que te digo: dúchate, vamos al bar, vamos a cazar... y me sigues sin más... Estoy muy preocupado... ¿qué pasó?

-No... déjame... –susurró Sam dolido, no le gustaba que Dean le preguntara por lo que pasó.

-Sam, por favor... Si papá te dijo algo que no debía o hizo algo dímelo. ¿Qué te pasa?

Sam se dio la vuelta en la cama, no quería hablar de ello. Dean se dio por vencido y salio de la pequeña habitación. Vio a Bobby prepararse un café y fue a hablar con él.

Hacia un mes aproximadamente que habían decidido ir a vivir con Bobby una temporada. Él no podía cargar con Sam solo, necesitaba a alguien más. Bobby les llamó un día para que le ayudaran con un caso y Dean aceptó encantado, por fin algo de distracción... Con Sam no habían salido a cazar en dos semanas...

-Hey Bobby –saludó cogiendo una taza y la cafetera para ponerse un café.

-Hola. ¿Qué tal está...? –preguntó preocupado. Dean suspiró y se llevó su taza al sofá, sentándose.

-Igual que desde hace dos meses... y cada vez está peor... sigue sin dormir bien y casi no come...

-Tenemos que averiguar que le pasó. Intenta hablar con él y... –Bobby se acercó al sofá y se apoyó en uno de los laterales.

-Ya lo he intentado, muchas veces, pero nunca me responde. Gira la cara hacia otro lado y calla –gritó Dean con ira.

-Tranquilízate... voy a intentar mandar un mensaje a tu padre o contactar con el de algún modo...

-Ya lo he intentado, pero no responde, nunca. –contestó bajando la cabeza, mirando al suelo.

-Lo intentaremos... hasta que todo esto se aclare.

*************************

Otro mensaje de voz... lo abrió, dispuesto a borrarlo pero no era de sus hijos, preguntándole como siempre por qué se había ido. Era de Bobby. Estaba preocupado por Sam, le preguntaba que qué cojones le había echo al muchacho para que no comiera ni pudiera dormir. John cerró los ojos intentando calmarse pero se levantó de repente, furioso y le dio una patada a la mesita de noche, a la que le rompió un cajón.

Miró la madera, rota por la mitad y los pequeños trozos rotos que adornaban el suelo cerca de la mesa. No iba a volver pero tenía que hacer algo, no quería que por su error la pagara Sam. Se supone que Sam debería odiarle, estar furioso, debería estar preparando un arma para ir a por él y exigirle a punta de pistola una explicación, o matarle directamente. Pero no, Sam estaba en la cama todo el día, sin pegar ojo y sin comer... y todo por su culpa...

Cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de Sam. En cuanto lo cogió, comenzó a hablar deprisa, entre disculpas y suplicas, con el corazón en la mano, con la voz dolida por la lejanía, con el cuerpo temblando ante el recuerdo de esa voz que al otro lado de la línea susurraba palabras sin poder acabar de hilar una frase. Antes de colgar le dijo que olvidara lo que había ocurrido y que por favor lo recordara como el mal padre que había sido toda la vida, pero al fin y al cabo un padre que quería mucho a su hijo.

Lanzó el móvil en la cama y volvió a patear la mesita de noche una y otra vez convirtiéndola en un montón de astillas mientras gritaba enfurecido por ser como era.

*************************

Era ya de noche, muy tarde, Dean dormía plácidamente en la cama de al lado y Bobby roncaba en su habitación. Se levantó sin hacer ruido y se acercó al sofá, allí estaba: la cazadora de cuero de Dean. Metió la mano en los bolsillos rebuscando, intentando encontrar las llaves del Impala.

El motor rugió y pisó el acelerador con saña. Quería encontrar a su padre pero ¿cómo saber dónde estaba? Podía estar a miles de kilómetros... Salió en la primera salida que encontró y se metió en un bar, dando la descripción de su padre y preguntando si alguien lo había visto, pero no tuvo suerte. Salió se sentó en el coche... era como buscar una aguja en un pajar... Dos, tres bares... nada... ni siquiera en los moteles más cercanos.

Comenzaba a estar preocupado... ¿y si le había pasado algo la pasada noche después de llamarlo? ¿Y si se había hecho algo? No... Eso nunca... Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo... Se sentía impotente... Con lo mucho que le había costado tomar la decisión de ir a buscar a su padre y ahora se daba cuenta que encontrarlo era una tarea imposible.

De pronto sonrió, recordando las palabras de su padre "No me busques" y ¿qué hacia él? Ir a buscarlo... Rió amargamente pensando que por mucho que quisiera no podría encontrarlo cuando, rebuscando en la mochila para encontrar un paquete de tabaco (solía fumar cuando estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios), su mano chocó el móvil. Lo sacó y buscó el número de su padre, tal vez si le llamaba...

*************************

John estaba tirado encima de la cama de aquel viejo motel. Era el quinto motel en dos meses... estaba harto de todo... Como cada noche antes de ir a dormir encendió el teléfono móvil y miró las llamadas y los mensajes por si eran urgentes: Dean, Bobby, Dean, Dean, Bobby, Bobby y... ¿Sam? ¿Sam le había llamado? ¿Por qué? ¿Y si le había pasado algo?

Se sentó en la cama con el móvil en la mano, ¿qué hacer?. Se acercó a la pequeña y sucia nevera y sacó una cerveza... si no podía dormir al menos haría algo. Encendió la tele y se estiró en la cama pegando un buen trago a la cerveza, fría, que le refrescó un poco la garganta. AL cabo de un rato ya no podía más, cogió el teléfono y marco el número de Sam, rezando porque no fuera demasiado tarde.

"-¿Sí? ¿Papá? –preguntó la voz de Sam al otro lado.

-¿Porqué me has llamado? ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Sí, pero ahora no puedo hablar, estoy conduciendo... dime dónde estás y voy para allí enseguida.

-En el motel Alner, la cuarta salida de la interestatal que pasa por el motel donde estábamos la otra vez..."

Sam colgó y pisó el acelerador con una sonrisa pintada en los labios, le sabía mal engañar a su padre de ese modo pero era la única manera de descubrir dónde estaba.

*************************

John abrió la puerta al oír los golpes urgentes de Sam, que, en cuanto abrió la puerta, entró rápido.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó John angustiado por no ver a Dean allí- ¿Y Dean? ¿Le ha pasado algo?

-No, no le ha pasado nada papá. Es más, en realidad no ha pasado nada...

-¿Qué? Entonces... ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó John extrañado. Sam se le acercó y posó una mano sobre su hombro.

-Papá... ¿por qué te fuiste otra vez? ¿Por qué no quieres verme?

-Porque me recuerdas que soy un monstruo... no es normal desear a un hijo como yo te deseo a ti... y no quiero hacerte sufrir, ya lo hice una vez y no hay día que no me lo recuerde... –dijo John girando la cara y apartándose de Sam.

-Papá... ¡no hiciste nada por lo que debas culparte! No te culpo por ello... porque era lo que yo quería también... pero no quería aceptarlo porque está mal... pero ya no me importa, ahora me da igual, porque es todavía peor estar separado de ti. Podría aguantar todos los castigos del infierno por haber pecado contigo... pero no podría vivir sin verte todos los días –dijo avanzando hasta su padre y abrazándole posesivamente.

-Pero Sam, no podemos. Como tú has dicho: Está mal. Es pecado, y no quiero que te corrompas de ese modo. Eres mi hijo. Por mucho que te desee no puedo hacerlo –sentenció separándose y volviendo a abrir la puerta- Será mejor que te vayas y olvidemos esto.

Sam cerró la puerta de un portazo. No aguantó más los argumentos de su padre y se acercó a él, pasándole los brazos por detrás del cuello y besándole suavemente. John se quedó completamente rígido ¡Sam le estaba besando!... por iniciativa propia... así que respondió al beso con ganas, saboreado esos labios que se le ofrecían sin reservas. Abrió la boca y atrapó el labio inferior de Sam con los dientes, tironeando con suavidad y lamiéndolo lentamente... disfrutando de lo que tanto se negó y le fue negado. Sam gimió cuando lo agarró de la cintura y lo pegó a su cuerpo.

Cuando su padre dejó de juguetear con su labio apretó más el agarre en su cuello y hundió la lengua en esa húmeda boca, su padre ahogó un gemido al rozar su lengua. Pronto el beso se tornó más apasionado... Sam notaba la barba de John raspándole pero aún así no aflojó el agarre, le besó con más ímpetu mientras lo arrastraba hasta la cama.

John retrocedió a trompicones hasta la cama, dejándose empujar por Sam, notando ese cuerpo caliente rozarse contra el suyo, restregándole la entrepierna contra el muslo... Sam cayó encima de él y comenzó a tirar de su camiseta hacia arriba.

Se sentó sobre las caderas de su padre y terminó de quitarle la camiseta. Luego agarró los bordes inferiores de la suya y tiró hacia arriba para quitársela, mientras lo hacía notaba las manos de John acariciarle los abdominales, los costados, los huesos de la cadera... tiró la camiseta lejos, puso las manos en el pecho de su padre y, mordiéndose los labios, comenzó a hacer suaves movimientos de cadera, notando como la erección de John crecía y se endurecía contra su culo. Mientras Sam hacía esos movimientos sobre él, arrancándole suspiros y gruñidos él le acariciaba el pecho, pellizcándole los pezones y bajando hacia abajo, hasta chocar con el pantalón, entonces cerró la mano sobre la entrepierna de su hijo y comenzó a frotar poco a poco, pero luego fue subiendo el ritmo a la vez que los movimientos de Sam se hacían cada vez más desesperados.

Cuando ya no lo soportó más cerró las manos en el cinturón de John y se lo quitó, desabrochando luego los pantalones y se los quitó poniéndose a cuatro patas sobre él. Contemplaba el cuerpo desnudo que tenía debajo, aguantando las ganas de morderlo hasta no dejar ningún trozo de piel sin marcar.

John cerró la mano sobre la nuca de Sam y sonrió, elevando una ceja y haciendo presión hacia abajo con la mano, acercándole la cara a su polla. Sam sonrió y comenzó a dar cortas lamidas, haciéndole suspirar... tanto tiempo soñándolo, tanto tiempo deseándolo... Le lamía poco a poco, torturándolo... pero por fin se metió su polla en la boca y succionó con ganas, eso le hizo doblar los dedos de los pies y morderse el labio... jodido crío... cómo la chupaba...

Se mordió el puño cuando notó la legua de Sam jugando con la hendidura de su polla, pasando la punta a lo largo del glande, haciendo círculos, succionando y besando. Llevó las manos hasta el culo de su hijo y las cerró sobre esas perfectas redondeces, sobando con desesperación.

-Para... Sam... Por favor... –jadeó John. Sam dejó ir su polla y se lamió los labios descaradamente. Luego se levantó y sin dejar de mirarle un segundo se quitó lo que le quedaba de ropa. Luego volvió a sentarse encima, pero John invirtió las posiciones dejando a Sam contra el colchón.- Ahora viene lo bueno... –le susurró antes de separarse de él e ir bajando hasta tener la entrepierna de Sam enfrente.

Contrariamente a lo que creía Sam ninguna boca se cerró entorno a su polla. Lo que si que notó fue como su padre le cogía los tobillos y le hacía levantar las piernas, doblándolas hasta que sus rodillas le tocaron el pecho.

John bajó la cabeza y se lamió los dedos. Los acercó a la entrada de Sam y metió uno dentro... luego dos... metiéndolos y sacándolos, girándolos y doblándolos...

Ninguno habló, sólo se oían jadeos, gemidos y gruñidos. John acercó sus caderas a Sam y poco a poco metió la punta. Estaba todavía muy estrecho pero no podía aguantar más, lo necesitaba ya. Sam le agarró las caderas con las manos y le rodeó la cintura con las piernas, tirando de él para que se metiera más adentro.

Las primeras embestidas, lentas, le hicieron ver las estrellas, giró la cabeza y atrapó los labios de Sam entre los suyos.

Sam le agarró de la espalda y lo apretó aún más con las piernas, posesivamente. Movía las caderas despacio y le arañaba la espalda mientras gimoteaba y le decía que fuera más rápido. John no pudo negárselo y recrudeció el ritmo de las embestidas enterrando la cara en el cuello de Sam, mordiendo y lamiendo. Temblaba y se estremecía notando la presión que ejercía Sam sobre su polla... estaba tan estrecho que hasta dolía, pero eso era lo más delicioso que había probado nunca... Notar esos arañazos en su espalda, esa presión es su polla, esos gemidos en la oreja... sobretodo los gemidos... la voz ronca de Sam pidiéndole más era de lo más erótico... sin contar el hecho de notar cómo se arqueaba a cada embestida...

-Más, joder... ¡más! ¡No pares! –gritó Sam mordiéndole el hombro. John se enterró más duro y más profundo. Sam temblaba de pies a cabeza y le arañaba la espalda con fuerza, John notó como se estremecía bajo él y luego enterraba la cara en su cuello lloriqueando al correrse con fuerza entre los dos. Los músculos de Sam se contrajeron violentamente alrededor de su polla haciéndole gemir. Se corrió dentro a la vez que giraba la cabeza y besaba a Sam.

Apoyó la frente sobre la de Sam y le miró a los ojos... sonrió, pues no había miedo, ni temor, ni reproche, sólo amor. Una sonrisa divertida se formó en su cara.

-Te quiero... –susurró con los labios a escasos centímetros de los de Sam. Todavía estaba dentro, pero al hacer el intento de salir Sam apretó las piernas en su cintura impidiéndoselo.

-Yo también a ti... –dijo Sam antes de besarlo.

-Pero... me las vas a pagar... por mentirme por teléfono... –dijo John con voz autoritaria. Le agarró las muñecas y las colocó encima de su cabeza.

**FIN**


End file.
